Episode 4317 (23rd March 2006)
Plot Matthew is brooding on Sadie's invitation when Tom interrupts him, and later at Pear Tree Cottage he can't concentrate on work. Meanwhile, Sadie is in a hotel room preparing for her wedding. Rosemary Sinclair helps her future daughter-in-law into the wedding gown. She sarcastically remarks that it's a shame that none of her daughter-in-law's family are able to attend, and attempts to buy Sadie out of the marriage. Sadie turns her down flat. Although Sadie is desperately hoping one member of her old family will make a special appearance, she makes out she is fine. Tom has organised a clay pigeon shoot and insists that his boys join him, as he has invited Helen, with her daughter Grace, with whom he is trying to set Matthew up. Matthew is at Pear Tree Cottage alone, where he makes a decision, and grabs his car keys. Later he joins the crowd at Home Farm. Grace, however, gives him the inspiration he needs - life's too short - and he jumps up rushing to the door, revealing he has a wedding to get to. Tom chases after him and tries to stop him, with the help of Carl and Jimmy. They can hardly believe it when Matthew explains that Sadie is getting married today and he plans to stop her. Tom makes it clear that if Matthew gets back together with Sadie he'll be voted of the board and lose control of the firm. Tom is stunned when Matthew still walks away, but determined not to lose another son, resolves to follow him. When Carl notes they don't know where Matthew's gone, right on cue Edna, Betty and Laurel arrive with the invite they previously found in the fireplace. Determined, Matthew is desperate to get to the church on time whilst Sadie begins a lonely walk up the aisle. Breaking down, Katie fears she can't go through with the funeral today. Comforting, Andy promises to be there for Katie for as long as she needs him. With Debbie cross at seeing Andy with Katie, Jasmine tries to comfort her. Clear that she's there for Debbie now, Jasmine holds her as she breaks down. Later Ashley, finding the girls asleep on the bed and is perturbed to see Debbie's arm around Jasmine. When Adam tries to move their relationship on, Steph wishes she could turn back the clock, so he could think of her as pure. Cast Regular cast *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Sadie Sinclair - Patsy Kensit *Rosemary Sinclair - Linda Thorson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Perdita Sinclair-Hyde - Georgia Slowe Guest cast *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton *Mark Tyler - Richard Kay *Alasdair Sinclair - Raymond Coulthard *Helen Dyson - Shirley Dixon *Grace Dyson - Victoria Edwards Locations *Home Farm - Living room, office, grounds, dining room and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Oakwell Hall - Sadie's room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Brook Cottage - Jasmine's room *Unknown road *St. Andrew's Church - Nave/altar Notes *First appearance of Rosemary Sinclair. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,710,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes